


Now or Never

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Because everyone needs and College AU where Jyn and Cassian are friends with benefits.





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i've been procrastinating updating chapters lately (mostly pleasure with the pain because sexy times are a pain in the ass to write), so i wanted to write some one shots and asked for ideas over on tumblr. this is thanks to @literatiruinedme with this great idea, i hope you guys like it, as always with 99% of the things i write, i feel like this is garbage but hey, i'm glad i finished it.

            Having Cassian Andor as a roommate was a pain in the ass most days for Jyn, they were opposites in almost every way in their living situation. Cassian was a neat freak while Jyn was messy, he was a morning person while Jyn preferred nights, Cassian was always inviting friends over after classes while Jyn wanted peace and quiet. By all means they shouldn’t have been roommates, much less friends given their difference.

 

But, as Jyn had come to learn during their first year of being bunked up with Cassian, there were a few benefits to not only being roommates, but friends as well. If she got drunk somewhere he would always pick her up when she called, they shared most classes together so he’d always share his notes with her, and, well, he was a great stress reliever from time to time – like right now.

 

            They had just finished their third midterm, both of them running on the fumes of a couple of cups of coffee from this morning, and right now, Cassian had his head right between her thighs. He had her on the living room sofa with her legs over his shoulders as he knelt in front of her. Jyn could barely see her underwear long cast aside on the other end of the room, trying to focus on something in the room to keep her from moaning so loud she might disturb the neighbors who already had a few noise complaints on them.

 

            All she could see of Cassian was the back of his head, his face under her skirt with his tongue hitting all the right places. She could feel one of his hands reaching up under her skirt, nails digging into her ass, while the other was busy at work with his tongue, making it impossible to form coherent words other than his name. Everything was getting to be too much, that’s how Jyn knew she was close, her shirt felt too tight, her skirt was annoying, and her bra was outright uncomfortable.

 

            “Cassian,” she moaned out, fingers digging into his scalp and begging for more, “Cassian, please.”

 

            A simple twitch of his fingers in the right direction paired with a few licks gave her just what she wanted, one shout of pleasure leaving her lips before all of the muscles in her body relaxed. Cassian finally emerged out from under her skirt, licking his lips with a grin plastered on his face. He pressed light kisses against the inside of her overly sensitive thighs before slowly untangling her legs from around him.

 

            “Your turn?” Jyn questioned, still panting to try and catch her breath fully.

 

            Cassian shook his head, “I’m alright.”

 

            He got up on the sofa beside her, out of breath himself. Jyn thought it was strange, that was the deal they had for the past year really, if one needed something to help them relax, the favor was always returned.

 

            “Are you sure?” She asked, gathering herself and hooking one leg over his lap, straddling him with a smile on her face.

 

            “I’m sure.” He nodded, his hands moving to her hips to help get her off if his lap gently, sitting her back beside him.

 

            Cassian got up from the sofa, brushing her bangs aside to place a quick kiss on her forehead before walking off to the bathroom. She brushed it off to him simply being too tired after the day and what he’d just done for her, it had happened a few times in the past and even for her. Despite knowing this though, Jyn wasn’t entirely sure why she felt something almost like disappointment when he walked away.

 

            “Do you want pizza or Chinese?” Jyn called out once she got off the sofa, smoothing out her skirt and picking up her long cast aside underwear before grabbing her cell.

 

            “Pizza’s fine.” Cassian’s muffled reply came through the door.

 

            Even though things were fine between them later that night over pizza, as they always were, Jyn couldn’t shake the feeling that this rejection from him for her offer was something different from all the other times before it.

 

 

***

 

 

            A week had passed, the midterms quickly became a thing of the past, and most of the stress had passed – most of it. Jyn still harbored her own personal stress of trying almost anything and everything to even things out between them. She started to wonder if maybe this was Cassian’s way of trying to actually balance things out between them, since she had turned down his offer a few times before, but something about this didn’t sit well with her when the shoe was on the other foot.

 

            Without thinking about it much, she had gotten stressed, to the point of it being visibly so, and since Cassian had more than a few beers in him in a celebration of sorts that midterms were over, he took it as an indicator to do something about it. She was in her bathroom, fussing and trying to tie her hair up, if she hadn’t lived with Cassian for as long as she had, she would have been terrified to even let him see her in her pajamas with no makeup on whatsoever. Instead when he tried to sneak up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, it only caused her to be a little annoyed more than anything.

 

            “You seem stressed.” Cassian announced, resting his head on her shoulders and letting his hands slip under the hem of her tank top and just barely under the waistband of her sleep shorts.

 

            “I’m fine.” Jyn grumbled, lying to herself and him.

 

            “That doesn’t sound like you’re fine, need any help with that?” He offered, his hands getting a bit bolder now and skimming just under the waistband of her underwear.

 

            “Yeah, I’m fine.” Jyn huffed, grabbing his hands and removing them from her, him being handsy only made her even more stressed about the situation; why was he so willing to get in her pants if he didn’t want her anywhere near his?

 

            Cassian took a step back and put the distance between them he thought she wanted, though he stayed by her side in the bathroom, watching her continue to be frustrated when her hair wouldn’t cooperate until she just threw it in a bun to forget about it.

 

            “Are you sure you’re okay? You just seem…tense,” Cassian said, “we could just talk about it.”

 

            “I don’t want to talk about it, it’s stupid.” Jyn sighed, walking out of the bathroom and headed towards the living room, plopping down on the sofa and trying to find something on TV that would keep her mind distracted.

 

            “If it’s bothering you, it’s not stupid.” Cassian countered, he’d followed her shortly out of the bathroom and sat beside her on the sofa now, his eyes practically burning holes into her skull while she tried to keep her gaze fixated forward.  

 

            “It’s stupid.” Jyn repeated without casting him a glance. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

            “And you don’t want any help?” He asked again carefully.

 

            “Very sure I don’t want any help.” Jyn said.

 

            “…Did I do something wrong last time?” He asked curiously.

 

            “Trust me, if you’d have done something wrong, you would have known it then and there. You haven’t done anything wrong.” Jyn assured him; _god_ he hadn’t done anything wrong, he did everything right with her, always.

 

            “Alright, well, you leave me no choice then.” Cassian sighed, grabbing the remote from beside her and getting up off the sofa to turn something else on.

 

            “No, we’re not doing that.” Jyn warned him, knowing _exactly_ what he was going for – their infamous tie-breaker and argument ender, though it almost always started a different far more childish argument instead.

 

            “You won’t tell me what’s wrong, you won’t let me help you out, this is our only option,” He smirked, “if nothing else, at least this will have you angry at something else for a while.”

 

            “I hate this game.” Jyn grumbled, the _Mario Kart_ title screen lighting up in front of her.

 

 

***

 

 

            “You cheated, there’s no way you beat me there on that last turn.” Jyn said, tossing her controller aside after the final race and Cassian beating her – _again_.

 

            She wasn’t entirely sure why they used that game to settle their arguments or help win bets, _he always won_ , despite Jyn holding out hope that maybe someday she’d actually beat him.

 

            “I won, no cheating whatsoever,” Cassian gloated, that smirk still present on his face, “now you have to tell me what’s bothering you.”

 

            “You know you sound like a little kid when you gloat like that, right?” Jyn countered.

 

            “You’re avoiding talking about it.” Cassian pointed out.

 

            “Fine,” Jyn grumbled, “I’m mad at you.”

 

            “Me?” Cassian asked, genuinely surprised.

 

            “Yes, you.” Jyn repeated herself, only getting herself more frustrated in the process.

 

            “What did I do?” Cassian asked.

 

            “Nothing, that’s exactly the problem.” Jyn snapped. “You don’t want anything from me, yet you’re more than willing to go up my skirt.”

 

            Jyn got up off the sofa and stormed into the kitchen then, wanting to put some sort of distance between them, and also try and get some beer in her to finish this conversation – it wasn’t exactly one she wanted to have sober, especially if he might not like what she has to say.

 

            “Wait, so you’re mad that I don’t want you to do anything to me?” Cassian asked confused.

 

            “Yes, that’s not how this works between us. If you help me, I help you and vice versa, we don’t just decide that we want to this thing one sided, it doesn’t work like that!” Jyn said. “If you just don’t want to do this anymore, just say so, don’t keep doing it just for me.”

 

            “That’s not it – “

 

            “And you don’t have to make up excuses either.” Jyn cut him off.

 

            “Jyn,” Cassian sighed, getting up off the sofa and meeting her in the kitchen now, resting his hands on her shoulders and looking her right in the eyes, “I’m sorry, I don’t want to do that anymore.”

 

            “See, was that so hard?” Jyn asked, though she was feeling hurt, she was glad it was out there in the open.

 

            “I don’t want to do it because I don’t want to keep feeling like I’m using you for something, I don’t want that with you. I…I want something more then that.”

 

            “What?” Jyn asked.

 

            Jyn imagined a hundred different reasons why he wouldn’t want this thing to continue between them anymore; he was into another girl, he got tired of her, he didn’t find her really all that pretty. The scenario of him wanting something more with _her_ however never crossed her mind, no one had ever wanted that before, so why him?

 

            “Something more…with me?” Jyn asked. “Like…dating?”

 

            “Yes, like dating.” Cassian laughed, slightly amused at how she was taking all of this. “I don’t just want you for what we’ve been doing, just all this physical stuff.”

 

There was a slight blush to his cheeks and Jyn couldn’t help but think it was adorable, that Cassian Andor of all people was getting nervous in front of her. Jyn wasn’t entirely sure what to say back to that, she was never any good with confessions and feelings and all of that, so instead she went for the one thing she knew she was good at. Jyn wrapped her arms around his neck without another thought, closing the distance between them quickly on her tiptoes while she kissed Cassian. It took him a moment to catch up with her, to kiss her back and wrap his arms around her to hold her close, but when he did, it felt as if it was something they should have been doing all along.

 

“So, uh,” Cassian said once they parted from this kiss, still nervous, “should I ask you out now?”

 

“I think you can start with letting me get that rematch against you right now, because there is no way I’m going to let you beat me again.” Jyn smirked.  


End file.
